


Sunset

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky & Kate friendship, Engagement, Have shirtless Clint as apology, I apologise, Insecure Bucky, M/M, Team as Family, The angst returns in chapter 2, not too much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months, three weeks, five days.Eight thirty p.m.<br/>“You know, one day I’ll get sick of watching a sunset in your arms,” Clint sighed.<br/>~~~<br/>Counting down to a wedding, but the path is never smooth for these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Countdown to Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Week 10- A story featuring a countdown

 

_ Six months, three weeks, five days. _

_ Eight thirty p.m. _

 

“You know, one day I’ll get sick of watching a sunset in your arms,” Clint sighed, leaning his head back onto Bucky’s shoulder. Any night the two of them were together, they would watch the sunset together. What had started as a way to avoid the world became a way for them to spend time with the person who  _ was  _ their world.

Bucky pressed a kiss to the side of Clint’s head. “No you won’t.”

“Nah, I won’t,” Clint agreed, smile on his face. He stood there watching the sun set, while Bucky stood watching Clint.The way the light shone on his face, the way the smile was so genuine, the way Clint’s hands held onto Bucky’s around his waist.

It was perfect.

“You’re perfect,” Bucky whispered, causing Clint to laugh.

“Far from it,” Clint shook his head, standing up so that he could turn around in Bucky’s arms. He pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips, and whispered against them, “Love you.”

Bucky gave a small smile to Clint.

_ It’s perfect. Ask him. You’ve been wanting to for weeks. Do it. _

**Perfect opportunity to mess it all up, you mean,** the cynic in his head supplied.  **What will you do when he says no?**

_ Why would he say no? _

**Why would he say yes?**

“Bucky, you with me?” Bucky shook his head and blinked a few times. Clint was looking up at him, face the picture of worry. “Bucky?”

Bucky let go of Clint, finding breathing hard to come by. “I need some air,” he muttered as he turned his back on Clint and went back into the tower.

Clint’s face went from worry to confusion. “Air? We’re on top of the tower. Nowhere has better air.” He shook his head, brow furrowed in confusion. “What the hell just happened?”

 

_ Six months, three weeks, two days. _

_ Five p.m. _

 

“What is wrong Buck?” Bucky briefly considered pretending that he couldn’t hear Steve over the sound of the simulation, but knew he had no excuse.

“Nothing Steve.”

“You’ve been avoiding everyone for the past three days. Today you’ve been down here alone for three hours, and haven’t stopped shooting the targets.”

“Maybe I’m practising.”

“I really don’t believe you.”

“Don’t care.”

“JARVIS, end simulation.”

Bucky turned a glare on Steve, who was standing there staring at Bucky. “What?”

“You’re avoiding everyone. Why?”

Bucky turned around, putting the specially designed gun away. When he turned back, Steve had folded his arms across his chest. 

And was standing in between Bucky and the door.

“Maybe if I’m avoiding people, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Clint’s worried. I’m worried.”

“Well if Clint’s worried why isn’t he here?”

“Because he thinks he did something wrong. Did he?”

Bucky crossed his arms, mirroring Steve. He didn’t answer, just stared down Steve. Steve stared right back. A tradition started almost a century ago; instead of settling their disputes in a physical manner, the two would stare each other down until one backed down.

In this instance, Bucky did. Five minutes and forty seconds after beginning, he sighed and slumped to the ground, running a hand through his hair. Steve sat opposite him, waiting.

“I love him,” Bucky muttered.

Steve clapped a hand around his ear. “Sorry, you’re going to have to speak up. I’m an old man.”

Bucky glared at Steve. “I am older than you. You heard me.”

Steve shrugged. “Perhaps. Say it again.”

“I love Clint,” Bucky repeated, at a louder volume.

“Okay, and why would that cause you to spend three days avoiding him?”

Bucky sighed, and rubbed his forehead in thought. “I asked him to marry me.”

Steve blinked, knowing he wasn’t getting the full story. “What else?”

“Maybe I didn’t get to the asking,” Bucky admitted, looking anywhere but at Steve. “Had the perfect opportunity. We were watching the sunset from the top of the tower. The way he was smiling, it was perfect.”

_ Sounds perfect,  _ Steve thought to himself. When Bucky stayed silent, he motioned with his hand to continue. “And then?”

Bucky took a deep breath before speaking. “Then I froze. Couldn’t do it. Couldn’t ask what I wanted to. Suddenly I couldn’t breathe, and had to get away from him.”

“So you decided to avoid him instead, by spending all this time in the range?”

Bucky shrugged, now looking at his hands. “Thought shooting some stuff would clear my head.”

“Did it?”

“Not a bit.”

“So why do you think you froze?”

“Nothing. Or everything,” Bucky shook his head, looking to Steve with unshed tears in his eyes. “Who would want to marry a loser like me?” He whispered, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

Steve crawled across to Bucky, and put an arm around his shoulders. Bucky leant into the embrace, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“Clint would,” Steve said, choosing to not comment on the  _ loser  _ remark. 

“How would you know?”

Steve shook his head, resting it on top of Bucky’s head. “I see the way he looks at you Buck. Like you’re his entire world. There is no way that man would say no to you.”

“But why would he say yes?” Bucky asked. Steve sighed, before letting go of Bucky so that he could put his hands on Bucky’s shoulders.

“Is this about Clint or about you?”

“What?”

“You’re so worried about what Clint is going to say. Why don’t you just ask him?”

Bucky shook his head. “It’s not that simple.”

Steve squeezed Bucky’s shoulders. “It really is. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He says no.”

Steve shrugged, letting go of Bucky’s shoulders. “So what? Worst case scenario, he says no. Big deal.”

Bucky laughed humorlessly. “Steve, you’re really not helping.”

“Or maybe I know that he’ll say yes. Honestly though? Ask him, don’t ask him, I don’t care. But you haven’t talked to him in three days, and he thinks that he did something wrong. You might want to go fix that.”

  
  


_ Six months, three weeks, two days. _

_ Eight p.m. _

 

Bucky ran through simulations in the range for another two hours after Steve left, thinking about nothing and everything. He exited the range in time to go watch the sunset. When he got up there, Clint was already there, leaning his forearms on the railing. Bucky couldn’t see his face, and he stood leaning against the door, not making a move towards Clint.

He watched the way Clint’s shoulders rose and fell. Normally, they would be even, a sniper’s controlled breathing evident. Tonight, Clint’s shoulders were erratic, as if he had been crying.

“You know,” Clint spoke, still watching the sunset. Bucky stood up a little straighter, but made no move towards him. “I’ve been coming up here every night, replaying what happened. It still doesn’t make any sense. Everything was going fine, and then you just left without a word. For three days, I’ve been wondering what the hell I did to cause you to avoid me like the plague. And I have no answers.”

Bucky watched as Clint (presumably) wiped a tear from his eyes before speaking. “You didn’t do anything.”

Clint shook his head, still looking at the sunset. “Really? Because from where I’m standing, seems like I did. People don’t avoid the love of their life for no reason. Or maybe that’s the reason?” Clint turned around, leaning back on the railing. Bucky took in his appearance; Clint looked as though he hadn’t slept in three days, eyes rimmed red from crying, and dark circles clearly evident under his eyes. “You don’t love me.”

“What?” Bucky stopped leaning against the door, taking a single step away from it. “Why would you say that?”

Clint shook his head, laughing humorlessly. “The last time we spoke? You,” he pointed at Bucky, “Called me perfect. I responded by saying I love you, and then you said you needed air?” The smile fell from Clint’s face. “And then you left me alone. For three days. That seems pretty obvious to me.”

Bucky rubbed his right hand over his face. He kept his eyes locked onto Clint’s. He owed Clint eye contact at the least. “I messed up. I own that. But it wasn’t because I don’t love you.”

Clint folded his arms across his chest, and raised an eyebrow in question. “So why did you do it?”

Bucky breathed in deeply, before exhaling, willing his heart to stop beating so fast. “I love you more than I love myself. I’m pretty sure that I’ve made that clear. Here, on this rooftop, three nights ago? I was ready to ask you to marry me.”

Clint dropped his arms, shock clear on his face. “What?”

Bucky offered Clint half a smile. “I’ve been thinking about it lately. And three nights ago, when I was finally going to do it? That’s when the little voice in my head decided to speak up. Made me question what I was doing. I wasn’t good enough for you, and why would you ever want to marry me? So I did the only thing I could do at that moment. I ran away.”

The pair stood in silence, watching each other. Clint was the one to break the silence.

“I would have said yes.”

Bucky shook his head in disbelief. “You would have?”

Clint nodded. “Yeah. That voice in your head can go fuck itself. You are good enough for me, and please don’t doubt that. Now, would you mind if I gave you a hug right now?”

Bucky shook his head, and walked towards Clint, arms open. Clint wrapped himself around Bucky, as Bucky did the same. Their heads rested on each other’s shoulders. Bucky hadn’t realised how much he had missed Clint in the past three days until that moment, holding onto him as though if he let go, Clint would disappear.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said against Clint’s neck. 

“Just, don’t do that again unless you are actually angry with me, alright? And talk to me, please?” Clint pulled back to look in Bucky’s eyes. When Bucky nodded, Clint pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Good. It’s impossible to sleep in that bed without you in it, just so that you know.”

Bucky reached up to wipe a stray tear from the corner of Clint’s eye. “I’m sorry. What do you want me to do?”

“First off, you’re going to ask me to marry you.” When Bucky opened his mouth, Clint pressed a finger to it. “Not now. A proper proposal. A ring and everything, and I don’t want to see it coming.” Bucky nodded. “Good. Second, come to bed with me? We both could do with some sleep.”

Bucky responded by picking Clint up off of the ground, and carrying him princess-style to their bedroom.

 

_ Six months, one week, three days. _

_ Five p.m. _

 

Preparing for the proposal took longer than Bucky thought that it would. Surprisingly to him, he didn’t get nervous during all the planning.  _ Suppose that has something to do with the guaranteed outcome,  _ he thought to himself. He had taken the time to think about everything, and could see where he had gone wrong. Bucky also understood where Clint was coming from,, and it left him at a peace he hadn’t felt since before  _ that  _ night.

As well as wanting to surprise Clint,  Bucky wanted to also not let anyone know what he was up to. Well, anyone that he didn’t require the aid of.

Step one in his plan required the aid of Tony. Bucky checked with JARVIS to ensure that he entered Tony’s lab at a time where he would not be turned away.

“What can I do for you this fine evening?” Tony had asked, spinning around on his chair to grin at Bucky.

“It’s midday,” Bucky deadpanned. Tony’s grin dropped, brows furrowing in thought.

“No it’s not,” he countered, pulling up a holographic clock and pointing at it. “See, seven p.m.”

Bucky shrugged. It was part of their routine, and had been ever since they met. Bucky would purposely say the wrong time, which forced Tony to keep track of the time, which meant that Tony never spent too long in the lab. Everyone wins.

“I need your help.”

“Anything in particular you need my help with?” Tony raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.  “Or are you being purposefully vague?”

“I assume you have old plates from my arm somewhere.”

“Of course. Wouldn’t want them ending up in the wrong hands.”

“Of course not.”

“How much do you need?”

“Enough to make a ring.”

Tony’s eyes widened, before he schooled his features into a neutral expression. “Not for yourself, I take it?”

“No.”

“Would you like me to arrange to have the ring made?”

“That would be helpful, yes.”

“I assume that you don’t want anyone knowing about this.”

“That would be preferable, yes.”

Tony nodded, standing up and extending a hand to Bucky. “Consider it done. Have a deadline?”

Bucky shook his head as he shook Tony’s hand. “Not particularly, though sooner would be better I suppose.”

“Quite right,” Tony smiled, nodding at Bucky. “I’ll let you know when it’s ready. And my lips are sealed. Also, anything you need, let me know.”

“Thank you.”

Bucky really didn’t understand all the people who said that dealing with Tony was troublesome. The man was one of the easiest people to deal with that Bucky had ever met.

 

_ Five months, three weeks, six days. _

_ Four ten pm. _

 

Step two required a location. While the top of the tower would be wonderful, Bucky felt that it would be preferable to find an alternate location. 

_ Clint’s apartment,  _ he realised with a smile. While they spent the far majority of their time together in the tower, the pair did occasionally spend nights at Clint’s apartment. There was something about not having  _ every  _ moment monitored which was preferable sometimes.

Picking a day where Clint was busy, Bucky took a trip to the apartment alone. He was a familiar enough face in the building that the residents he did pass offered smiles and pleasantries. A couple even asked after Clint.

He knocked on the door of the apartment, knowing that it wouldn’t be empty. He then heard the sounds of a dog, and waited a minute. Sure enough, he eventually heard the sound of footsteps, before the door opened to reveal Kate in her purple pyjamas.  _ Because what was a Hawkeye without an obsession with the colour purple? _

“James,” she said around a yawn.

“Katherine,” Bucky replied, bending down to pat Lucky.

“What brings you to the humble abode of Hawkeye?” Kate asked as she closed the door behind Bucky.

“Why are you still in your pyjamas at four in the afternoon?” Bucky asked, walking to (what passed as a ) kitchen, and putting on the kettle.

Kate shrugged, sliding into a seat at the table. “Late mission. Got in at six, showered and fell straight into bed. Why are you here? And where’s Clint?”

Bucky poured Kate a mug of coffee, before leaning on the table opposite her. He waited for her to have a couple of mouthfuls, before speaking. “Clint’s busy. And I’m here to talk to you.”

Kate raised an eyebrow over her mug. “Oh?”

“How long are you planning on staying here?”

“A week, probably. Got some business in the city.”

“I’m going to kick you out of the apartment.”

Kate narrowed her eyes. “When?”

“Unknown. Probably some time in the next two days. Don’t worry, you can have our place at the tower.”

Kate’s eyes widened, and she put down the mug. “ _ The  _ Tower? Stark Tower? You’re letting me stay there?”

“When we’re in here, yes.”

Kate nodded, before looking at Bucky more closely. “Why?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “You’re questioning the chance to stay at  _ The  _ Tower?”

“You’re suspicious, Mr Barnes. And Clint…” A lightbulb appeared to go on in Kate’s mind. She looked at Bucky, who raised both eyebrows with a smile. “He doesn’t know.”

“Nope.”

“You’re planning something.”

“Yep.”

“Something that you’re keeping secret from him.”

“Yes.”

“Something that you don’t want on camera.”

“You really are the best Hawkeye, aren’t you.”

Kate smiled, nodding her head at Bucky. “That I am. Now, I suppose you have another question you should be asking me.”

“What?”

Kate stood up and walked around the table. Though she only reached Bucky’s shoulders, she still managed to look intimidating, crossing her arms over her chest. “Ask me permission.”

Bucky blinked at her. “What?”

Kate tilted her head slightly. “You’re supposed to ask permission from your intended’s family. Since I’m his family, ask me.”

Bucky, realising that Kate was serious, stood straighter and looked her in the eye. “I come to you on this fair day to ask for your permission in a matter most dear to my heart. I wish to make an honest man out of Clint, and it would give me great honour to receive your blessing, and your permission.”

Kate maintained her stony expression for half a second before bursting out laughing. “You’ve been hanging around Thor too much. Where do I start?” she said between laughs. “Clint? An honest man? But seriously,” she focused on Bucky again. “You two are great together, and nothing would please me more than to see you get married.”

“Thank you Kate,” Bucky smiled, laughing along. Kate kept laughing as she took her seat at the table again.

“Just give me some warning, and I’ll clear out. I’ll even take Lucky with me,” she looked over at the dog, who was sleeping next to the couch.

“Seriously Kate, thank you. Clint is lucky to have such a great person looking out for him.”

“Two great people,” Kate smiled, lifting her mug in a salute to Bucky. “Good luck.”

 

_ Five months, three weeks, two days. _

_ Two p.m. _

 

Step three required putting together steps one and two, and combining them with taking Clint out. 

“Clint, what do you say we watch the sunset from your place tonight,” Bucky asked as they sat in the communal lounge, watching a movie. He had his head on Clint’s shoulder, and Clint had an arm around Bucky’s middle, resting on his stomach. “The view’s much better.”

Tony snorted from his seat. “Please, there’s no better view than the tower.”

Bucky glared at Tony, who kept his gaze firmly on the screen.

“You know that’s their code, right?” Steve asked from his seat, across from Tony.

“I am aware, yes.”

“We have a code?” Clint asked Bucky, who shrugged.

“News to me.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “‘The view’s much better’ is your way of saying ‘let’s have sex where Tony can’t record it.”

Tony turned to Steve, expression scandalised. “Captain America, I resent that!”

Steve shook his head, turning back to the screen. “Quiet, I’m trying to watch a movie.”

Tony shook his head, muttering to himself as he pulled out his phone, typing away on it.

“So?” Bucky whispered a minute later. Clint smiled, pulling Bucky in tighter.

“Of course.”

 

_ Five months, three weeks, two days. _

_ Five p.m. _

  
  


“You know, when I told Bucky to let me know if he needed anything, I didn’t realise that I was opening the tower up to strays.”

Kate raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him as Lucky sat at her feet, tail wagging excitedly.

“Strays?”

Tony shook his head, before kneeling down to pat Lucky. “This one is, at any rate.”

“You like him.”

“Never denied it,” Tony stood back up, walking with Kate to Clint’s room. Lucky followed behind them. 

“Bucky said that I could stay here. I assumed that meant he had cleared it with you.”

Tony waved her concerns away with his hand. ‘“Well, he didn’t, but I’m not about to kick you out.”

“You really are nicer than Clint makes you out to be.”

Tony stopped, turning to look at Kate. Lucky sat at Tony’s feet. “What exactly does Clint say about me?”

Kate smiled. “How much time do you have?”

Tony smiled, and resumed walking. “I knew there was a reason I liked you. Once you drop off your bag, we’ll get talking.”

 

_ Five months, three weeks,one day. _

_ Nine a.m. _

  
  


‘The view is much better’ really wasn’t a code; to Bucky and Clint, the view from the top of an apartment building in the middle of a city was genuinely better than from a viewpoint above it all. Neither came was wealthy backgrounds, and were subconsciously more comfortable on top of an apartment building.

“I am such a lucky man,” Clint smiled from his position on the bed the next morning, watching Bucky walk into the bedroom, naked, holding a mug of coffee in his hand. He presented it to Clint, who took it and inhaled the smell. “So, so, lucky.”

“If I didn’t know any better,” Bucky shook his head as he lay down on the bed next to Clint, “I’d start getting jealous of the coffee.”

Clint smiled at Bucky, taking a sip of his drink. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“You do,” Bucky said, mouth twisted in a smile. He sat up, and snaked his arm through Clint’s free one. “You help me sleep at night.”

Clint laughed, putting the coffee on the bedside table and turning to face Bucky. “Pretty sure I help you do the  _ opposite  _ of sleeping. Especially last night.”

Bucky smiled, pecking Clint’s lips. “That to. But without you by my side, I just don’t sleep. And I need you to make sure that that never happens again.”

The corner of Clint’s lips quirked up in a smile. “What you getting at there, Bucky?”

Bucky shook his head, and let go of Clint’s arm. He stood up, pulling Clint with him. He smiled as he held Clint’s hands, and kneeled.

“Clint, you are perfect. And I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else.” Bucky let go with his right hand to reach into the bedside table, retrieving the ring box he had put there earlier. “Will you marry me?”

Clint smiled wide, pulling Bucky up to kiss him.

“So is that a yes?” Bucky asked a minute later when they pulled apart. Clint shook his head before pressing it to Bucky’s shoulder, laughing.

“Yes, you idiot.”

Bucky laughed, and fell onto the bed with Clint. “Would you like to wear the ring?”

Clint nodded, presenting his hand to Bucky. With a smile, Bucky placed the ring on Clint’s finger.

“A perfect fit,” Clint commented as he looked at the ring. “Is this…” he trailed off, before putting the ring next to Bucky’s arm. “The same?”

Bucky nodded, taking Clint’s hand and pressing a kiss to the ring. “The same. Now you’ll carry around a piece of me with you all the time.”

Clint put his hands on Bucky’s face, and pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“Forever.”

 

_ Five months, three weeks.. _

_ 12 p.m. _

  
  


They spent the day in the apartment, enjoying the privacy and the sunset. They returned to the Tower the following day at midday, slipping back in without drawing attention to themselves.

“Finally decided to return to the ‘billion dollar dildo’?” Tony asked as they entered the dining room, eating a sandwich. Clint winced, before turning to look at Tony who was staring at him unamused. Bucky continued on to the kitchen, to get them both some food.

“To be fair, I didn’t know you when I said that,” Clint held up his hands in surrender. “How did you even find out about that?”

“A little Hawk told me,” Tony replied, gesturing to the occupied seat across from him. Kate turned around, and offered Clint a smile.

“Hey Barton.”

“What are you doing here?” Clint asked, sitting next to her.

“You were using your apartment last night, and Bucky said I could use your rooms here.”

“He did?”

Kate nodded. “Yeah, apparently he really wanted you alone. Can’t imagine why.”

Kate resumed eating her sandwich, while Clint stared at her with narrowed eyes.

“You want to see it?” He asked after a minute; Kate dropped her sandwich, and gave her full attention to Clint. With a sigh, he presented his left hand for her to inspect.

“Nice,” she nodded. “Perfect fit. Is that the same stuff as his arm?”

“Yep,” Bucky answered as he dropped a plate in front of Clint, and a kiss to his head, before sitting across from him and next to Tony.

“Nice,” Kate nodded, before turning to Bucky. “You did good.”

“As always, your approval means everything to me, Bishop.”

“And don’t forget it, Barnes. So,” she turned back to Clint, who had begun eating. “How’d he ask you?”

Clint swallowed before answering. “He asked me after watching the sunset.”

Kate raised an eyebrow, but Clint ignored her, resuming eating his food. “Don’t know what you expected Kate, that’s what happened.”

Kate turned to Bucky, who shrugged nonchalantly. “I asked him in the morning, we were both naked, I had just brought him a fresh mug of coffee.”

Kate nodded in approval. “Very smart. Well done. And you,” she turned to Clint and hit his head. “That’s for lying.”

Clint glared at her. “Sorry for trying to spare you the details.”

Kate gave him a look. “Clint, I have some idea what you two get up to in that apartment. I live there too, you know.”

Clint blinked. “What?”

“So, Barnes,” Tony turned to Bucky, while the Hawkeyes continued their ‘discussion’. “Everything go alright?”

Bucky gave Tony a smile. “Perfect. Thank you. How did you know what size?”

“I know everything,” Tony answered.

“No you don’t,” Steve said as he walked into the room, sitting next to Bucky with a plate piled with food. “Hey Buck, when’d you get back?”

“An hour ago,” Bucky answered.

“We’re having a party tonight,” Tony announced, getting the attention of the table.

“Why?” Steve asked, mouth full of food. 

Tony shrugged. “Because I said so. Seven o’clock, no booze, good company. Hawkeye, you’re invited too.”

Clint snorted. “I should hope so, considering I live here.”

“I was talking to the better Hawkeye,” Tony pointed to Kate. Clint sighed, while Kate poked her tongue out at him.

“Whatever.”

 

_ Five months, three weeks. _

_ Seven thirty two p.m. _

 

“So, any idea why we’re having a party?” Natasha asked, causing Clint to jump where he was standing, watching the room.

“Natasha? When did you get here?” He hugged his friend, who had changed out of her uniform, but still looked as though she had come back from a mission. “Long time no see.”

She gave him a look when they pulled apart, eyebrow raised. “Because you haven’t been around. Thoughts about why we’re having a party?”

Clint shrugged, slipping his left hand in his pocket.  _ Smooth Barton.  _ “No idea. Stark was probably bored.”

Natasha hummed knowingly, before walking away to talk to Steve. 

“She knows,” Clint muttered to himself, shaking his head. He felt a familiar metal arm snake its way around his middle, and leaned into Bucky’s shoulder.

“She knows everything,” he agreed. “Having fun?”

Clint hummed. “It’s pretty much the opposite of a Stark Party, which makes it perfect.”

The party, which had started at seven, was nothing more than a typical night at the tower. Unlike a normal night at the tower, the members of the team made the extra effort to attend. Thor had even returned from Asgard for the occasion.

“Now that everyone’s here,” Tony spoke up, drawing the room’s attention to him. Lucky was sitting at his feet, tail wagging happily. “I am sure that you are all wondering why we are here this evening.”

“You were bored,” Clint called out, causing the group to laugh. Tony shook his head at Clint, smile on his face.

“Not entirely untrue, I admit. However, this is not about me. I want to all to cast your minds back to two years ago. If you remember, we had two among us who were so obviously pining after each other, while being equally unwilling to do anything about it. The course of action was clear, and operation WinterHawk began.”

“You named it operation WinterHawk?” Clint asked, interrupting Tony.

“You didn’t know?” Bucky looked at Clint, a smile on his face. “They thought they were so clever.”

“I knew about the operation,” Clint rolled his eyes, “I just didn’t know they named it…  _ That _ . Such a weird name.”

Bucky laughed, holding onto Clint tighter. “I don’t know, I kind of like it.”

“I hate to interrupt,” Tony coughed, though his tone told them that he had no problem interrupting. “But I was telling a story.” He waited for Clint and Bucky to look at him again, before continuing. “As I was saying, operation WinterHawk required the entire team’s efforts, and quite a lot of planning. We even had to enlist outside help,” he nodded at Kate, who raised her glass of lemonade at him. “In the end though, it was all worth it. The two idiots got their heads out of their asses, and started dating. And now, I want to say, congratulations team. We can officially call ourselves matchmakers.”

When this was met with silence, Tony rolled his eyes, and sighed. “They’re engaged.”

The room looked to Clint and Bucky, who both looked back stoically, before Clint shrugged and pulled his hand out of his pocket.

“We’re engaged,” he admitted, presenting his hand to show off the ring. This got a reaction, with the team all wanting to congratulate the pair, and ask about the wedding.

“Can’t we enjoy our engagement for a bit before thinking about a wedding?” Bucky asked. The people had divided into two groups; Natasha, Thor and Steve were talking to Clint, while Tony, Bruce, and Kate were talking to Bucky.

“Nope,” Tony shook his head in response to Bucky’s question. “Sorry man, got to think about that wedding.”

“Or not,” Bruce said, shrugging at the betrayed look on Tony’s face. “It’s up to you two. I can’t imagine that there won’t be a wedding in your future though?”

“I suppose,” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, looking over to where Clint was being asked questions (or interrogated. It looked like it could be an interrogation) by Steve and Natasha. Thor stood beside Steve, smiling at the interaction. Bucky made eye contact with Clint, whose face told Bucky that he was being weirded out. Bucky offered him a smile, with a tilt of his head.  _ What can you do?  _

Bucky looked back at Bruce, an answer in his head. “I just… haven’t thought that far into the future yet. These past weeks have been a mess in my head. I’m still adjusting to the fact that he’s  _ mine.  _ Let alone... “ Bucky trailed off, looking down at the ground.

Kate stepped in, putting an arm around him. “You can be engaged for a day or a year. It doesn’t matter how long. You two enjoy what you have. A love like yours doesn’t come along all the time.”

Bucky put an arm around Kate, hugging her. “When did someone so young become so wise?”

Kate smiled. “Being old isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” She looked pointedly at Tony. She, Bucky, and Bruce all laughed at the look on Tony’s face.

 

_ Five months, three weeks. _

_ Eight p.m. _

 

“So, when did this happen?” Thor asked. “I haven’t been away that long, have I?”

Clint shook his head. “Nah. Yesterday morning.”

“And I assume that the proposal was romantic?”

Clint coughed, looking anywhere but at someone’s eyes. “I suppose, in a  _ certain  _ light, it could be considered romantic.”

“As long as he didn’t ask while you were post-orgasm, it’d be fine,” Natasha said, taking a sip of her drink. Clint’s face went red, and he avoided looking at Steve. Natasha blinked at him. “He didn’t?”

Clint continued to avoid looking at Steve. Steve sighed. 

“Clint, if you’re trying to protect me, you should know that I’ve know Bucky since before your grandfather was born. There’s nothing about him that I don’t have an intimate knowledge of.”

Clint looked at Steve, the red having drained to leave him very white. “What?”

Steve shrugged, drinking from his cup. “You heard me.”

Clint blinked a few times, before turning to Natasha. “What just happened?”

“Captain America trolled you,” she answered, offering a fist to Steve. He obliged the fist bump, offering her a smile.

Clint shook his head, looking to Thor for help. “Any help, big guy?”

Thor shook his head, before putting a hand on Clint’s shoulder. “I can help with many things, Barton. But those two,” he nodded at Natasha and Steve, who were laughing together. “I cannot help with.”

“Guess not,” Clint mumbled, before looking over to Bucky. Bucky offered him a smile, which Clint returned. Getting an idea, he turned to Steve.

“How intimate?” He asked innocently, just like he was asking about the weather.

“How… What do you mean?” Steve asked, looking at Natasha before looking back at Clint.

Clint, gaining more confident with his idea, shrugged a shoulder. “You said you have intimate knowledge of  _ my  _ fiance. I think I am entitled to know  _ how  _ intimate that knowledge is.”

When Steve stood there in silence, Clint began to laugh. 

“I am confused,” Steve admitted.

“I called your bluff,” Clint stopped laughing to answer. “It’s not fun, is it?”

Steve, understanding what Clint was getting at, nodded, and offered Clint a hand. “Truce?”

Clint considered the hand, before shaking it. “Sure. For now.”

“I have a question,” Thor stated. The three heads turned to him. “Am I still to refer to you as Barton? Or will that change?”

“Fair question,” Natasha looked at Clint. “Any thoughts, Mr Barnes?”

Clint held up a hand. “No, no thoughts. It’s been a  _ day _ . I’m still in the ‘I-am-engaged-to-the-man-I-love’ phase.”

“Excuse me,” Clint looked up, and smiled at Bucky who had come over to the group. Bucky offered a hand to Clint. “Could I borrow my fiance for a moment?”

Clint took Bucky’s hand, and stuck out his tongue over his shoulder. “Doesn’t matter what they say.”

Clint had turned around, and didn’t see the smiles from the other three.

“They really do fit together,” Steve said as they watched the pair walk away, hand in hand.

Natasha and Thor offered noises of agreement.

 

_ Five months, three weeks. _

_ Eight thirty p.m. _

 

“Can’t break with tradition,” Clint smiled, standing in Bucky’s arms on top of the Tower as the sun set.

Bucky shook his head, which was resting on Clint’s shoulder. “No sir. Did they interrogate you?”

“You have no idea.”

“Ask you about a wedding?”

“Of course. But then Steve and Natasha teamed up to troll me.”

“Those two are a dangerous combination.”

“Definitely. But I got my revenge.”

Bucky turned his head to press a kiss to Clint’s cheek. “Well done.”

They stood watching the sunset in silence, until Clint turned in Bucky’s arms and pecked Bucky’s lips.

“We’re going to have to think about a wedding at some point.”

Bucky hummed, wrapping his arms around Clint tighter. “But not tonight. What do you say we slip out, go back to the apartment before they realise we’ve gone?”

Clint smiled, and leant towards Bucky. “I like the way you think,” he whispered against Bucky’s lips, before pressing in for a more thorough kiss.

 

_ Five months, three weeks. _

_ Nine thirty seven p.m. _

 

Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Kate, and Lucky were all sitting in the communal lounge watching a movie. The ‘party’ had quickly turned into a regular movie night after Clint and Bucky had disappeared ‘for a moment’. 

“JARVIS, are they still in the building?” Tony asked, the movie’s credits rolling on the screen..

[The pair were last on sensors at eight forty.] The A.I replied.

“Thanks,” Tony turned to face the team. “They’ve gone to their apartment?”

“Of course,” Kate answered.

“You are most welcome to stay the night,” Tony offered. Kate nodded in response, standing up. Lucky stood up with her, waiting at her side.

“They’re lucky that we like them so much. I’ve got to go early, would you mind looking after Lucky for Clint?” Kate asked the room t large. An affirmative noise was given, and Kate smiled. Natasha called for Lucky, who bounded over to her, and settled at her feet.

“Thanks. See you all when I see you,” Kate waved, before heading to the bedroom that she was using.

Once Kate was out of earshot, Steve spoke up. “Bets on when they return? I’m going with Seven a.m, pretending that they never left.”

“Nine a.m,” Bruce offered, “With fresh donuts.”

Thor: “Eleven, with no explanation.”

Tony: “One p.m, with an apology about ‘forgetting’ to bring lunch.”

Natasha: “Ten a.m, with a coffee for everyone.”

 

_ Five months, two weeks, six days. _

_ Ten a.m. _

 

Natasha won the bet. No one paid up, claiming that she had inside knowledge. 

The coffees that Clint and Bucky brought were considered payment to cover Natasha’s clear tampering.

(Clint and Bucky both deny receiving a text from Natasha. Natasha denies sending a text. No one believes any of  them.)


	2. Countdown to the full moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning for a wedding, Clint having concerns, light hearted banter, shirtless working out, a bachelor party, a kidnapping.  
> Some of these are not like the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the angst returns. Happy ending though, so please hang in there.

_Five months, two weeks, five days._

 

Sam, Rhodey, Pietro, and Wanda got to the Tower at four in the afternoon. The four of them, with Vision, had been on an assignment, and had missed the party.  Vision had remained behind to liaise with S.H.I.E.L.D. As per protocol, they made their way to the common floor for a debrief, after having had an opportunity to shower and change out of their uniforms.

“Did we miss someone’s birthday?” Rhodey asked Sam, looking around at the remnants of a party.

Sam thought for a moment. “Nope, no birthdays.”

“So why was there a party?” Pietro asked, standing beside Sam.

“Engagement party,” Steve answered, making his way into the room with Tony at his side.

“Engagement party?” Wanda asked, before her expression brightened. “How exciting for them both.”

“For who?” Pietro asked, turning to his sister. She shook her head at him, and took her seat at the table. The rest of the team followed suit.

“Clint and Bucky have been engaged for two days now,” Steve informed the team, sitting at the head of the table. Tony sat on his right, opposite Rhodey.

“And you had a party without us?” Sam questioned, from his place beside Tony. Tony turned to face him, and pointed a finger at him.

“You weren’t here for the early stages of Operation WinterHawk, which is a blessing in itself. Besides, we didn’t know how long you’d be.”

“Operation Winterhawk?”

“The eternal quest of the Avengers to make Barton and Barnes realise their unrequited love for each other,” Tony and Rhodey answered in unison.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Rhodey. “You knew?”

“He-” Rhodey pointed at Tony, “Wouldn’t stop talking about it back when they first started.”

“Aw, Honey Bear, you do listen to me,” Tony smiled, holding a hand to his heart. Rhodey rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Shall we get down to business?” Steve asked, and five heads nodded at him. “Alright. Six days ago, the Avengers received a call for help with what was described as a ‘six-footed, multi-tentacled, venom spitting, slime producing being of unknown origin…”

 

_Four months, three weeks, six days._

 

Clint had been acting distant for a week now, ever since Bucky returned from his last mission. To an outside observer, it probably wasn’t obvious. Clint still sat in Bucky’s arms for movie nights, they still trained together, they still ate side by side, they still slept together.

But Bucky was the farthest thing from an outside observer.

Movie nights? Clint would sit still, and never initiate the contact.

Training? Clint put in the minimum effort required. His running commentary was absent.

Eating? Clint would focus on his food, and wouldn’t engage with anyone else.

Sleeping? Bucky would fall asleep before Clint, and wake up after Clint. That never happened.

The other thing that Bucky noticed was how much Clint would touch his ring. Absent minded or not, that ring was being twisted around, or touched, near constantly.

The few times he had tried to engage in a conversation, Clint had shut him down, saying that he thought that he was coming down with an illness. Bucky let him go, but kept an eye on him.

It was when Clint volunteered for a week long stake-out mission with Vision that he knew something was wrong.

“You hate stake-outs,” Bucky stood with his arms crossed, watching Clint pack a bag in their apartment. “Doubly so with anyone other than me. Why did you volunteer?”

Clint shrugged, continuing to pack. _And avoid eye contact,_ Bucky noted. “He needed someone who can see things. There’s only two of us on the team, and I know you wouldn’t want to go.”

Bucky shook his head. “He could’ve taken _any_ one. You volunteered. Why?”

Clint sighed, turning to face Bucky. The bags under his eyes showed that he hadn’t been sleeping as well as he had been claiming to. He took a breath, before looking at Bucky. “I need to clear my head, that’s all.”

Bucky dropped his arms, relaxing his face so that he didn’t look as worried as he felt. “Anything in particular clogging it up?”

Clint looked at Bucky, before turning back to pick up his packed bag. “I need to go.”

As Clint walked past, Bucky took hold of his elbow. When Clint looked up to meet his eyes, it was a look Bucky had never seen on his face. The best word he could attribute was… _regret? What are you regretting Barton?_

“Love you,” Bucky said, squeezing Clint’s elbow before letting it go. Clint stood in place a moment, before looking at the door.

“Love you too,” Clint whispered as he closed the door behind him. Bucky walked over to the window, watching for Clint to leave the building. Once he saw Clint get into an unmarked S.H.I.E.L.D car, he walked over to the kitchen bench, and put a fist-sized dent into it, multiple times.

 

_Four months, three weeks, five days._

 

“What’s Barton playing at?” Kate walked into the apartment, and headed straight for Bucky. She was in her Hawkeye uniform. “He was supposed to be helping me out yesterday. I ended up losing my lead. Wait.” Kate stopped, and took in Bucky’s appearance. He had taken up residence on the couch, flesh hand covered in dried blood, and eyes rimmed in red. Lucky was sleeping in the kitchen. Kate sat down next to Bucky, cross legged so that she could face him. “What happened?”

Bucky looked straight ahead, where he had been staring for the past twelve hours. “He volunteered for a stake-out with Vision. He won’t be back until next week.”

Kate got up, and got a glass of water for Bucky, as well as a damp cloth to wipe away the blood on his hand. “Drink. Your voice sounds crap, can’t be good for your throat.” Bucky drained the glass in one gulp, before Kate had finished cleaning his hand. “Right. So, Barton volunteered for a stake-out with Vision? But he hates stake-outs, and keeps telling me, ‘Stay away from that Vision Katie Kate, he’s weird.’” Kate had tried to mimic Clint, hoping to get Bucky to smile, however he simply nodded.

“I told him that. He wouldn’t tell me why he volunteered. He’s been acting weird all week though.”

“Weird, huh? In what way?”

Bucky took a breath, and turned to face Kate. “He’s not my Clint.”

Kate nodded, and put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Say no more. When he gets back, we’ll talk to him, figure out what’s going on. I’m not doing anything, so I’ll hang around. How’s that for a plan?”

“It’s more like a rough guide,” Bucky answered. Kate offered him a smile.

“But aren’t those the best plans?”

Bucky gave a huff of laughter. “Spoken like a true Hawkeye.”

“Damn straight,” Kate stood up, and faced Bucky. “Let me get out of my uniform, and clean up. You order the pizza, I’ll pull up something to watch. I assume the coffee’s stocked?”

“Of course.”

“Perfect. We have a plan.  You’ll have to pay for the pizza though, I’m still not getting paid for my work.”

“You’re not?”

Kate shrugged as she walked to the bathroom. “Apparently I’m an intern.”

 

_Four months, two weeks._

_Three fifty p.m._

 

The mission finished two days early. Bucky was right; Clint _hated_ stake-outs. There was a memo at S.H.I.E.L.D about it and everything. 

Several agents had raised their eyebrows at Barton’s inclusion on the op, but since he had volunteered, no one said anything about it. And he had been a model agent; checked in precisely when he was supposed to, no banter on the comms, he even remembered his mission objectives.

Which is why Natasha was called in to meet him after the debrief.

“He was good,” Maria Hill had told Natasha in her office.

“He was good?” Natasha had echoed.

“Too good,” Maria had elaborated. “Checked in on time, _every_ time. According to Vision, Barton didn’t once try to engage in idle conversation. Vision himself tried, but Barton had shut him down every time.”

“I understand your concern,” Natasha had nodded, and stood up. “I’ll talk to him back at the tower.”

“All I ask,” Maria had nodded back.

And this is how Clint had ended up in Natasha’s lounge at the Tower, sitting in an armchair and staring at her television screen.

“How was the mission?”

Clint had shrugged a shoulder in response. “Standard recon. Got the intel, got out.”

“The fact that the phrase standard recon just came out of your mouth has me concerned.” Natasha sat down in front of Clint, using her coffee table. “What is wrong?”

Clint blinked at the television, before looking at Natasha. “I saw her two weeks ago.”

Natasha’s eyes widened. “Her. Where?”

Clint shrugged. “Around.”

“Clint…”

“Natasha, don’t. I was at a place, she was at the same place, our paths crossed. It happens,” Clint shrugged. Natasha nodded.

“Fine. What happened?”

“She kissed me.”

“What else?”

“What else? What do you mean what else?” Clint stood up, looking down at Natasha. “Nothing else happened. She kissed me, I pushed her away, we walked away. End of story.”

Natasha didn’t rise to Clint’s obvious bait, keeping her face impassive. “If that was it, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Clint narrowed his eyes at her, before collapsing back onto the seat, holding his head in his hands. “Damn it, why do you know me so well?”

“Clint,” Natasha prompted. Clint blinked up at her, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“I didn’t immediately push her away,” he admitted, looking into her eyes. “I got swept up in the moment, and didn’t push her away. When she pulled away to take a breath, that’s when I pushed her and walked away. I didn’t turn around to face her, I walked away like a coward. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“You know that’s not what this is about,” Natasha replied. “You weren’t a coward, Clint. She hurt you, you don’t owe her anything. You did the right thing.”

“Then why don’t I feel like it? I should’ve pushed her away before she ever got near enough to kiss me, but I was an idiot and let her in again. I’m engaged to the most amazing, brilliant man I know, and I couldn’t push away an ex. What kind of person does that make me?”

Natasha stood up off of the coffee table, and sat in Clint’s lap in order to give him a hug. “You walked away. You still love him, right?”

“Of course,” Clint didn’t return the hug yet, keeping his hands in place.

“Then you should go and tell him, right now. You’ve been distant recently, and he’s bound to have noticed.”

Clint sighed, putting his hands around Natasha. “I’m an idiot,” he muttered, resting his head on her shoulder.

“He’s been staying at your apartment, go to him,” Natasha pressed a kiss to his cheek before standing up and offering him a hand. “There is going to come a day when you wake up with your husband. We can’t change our past, Clint, but our future is never set in stone.”

Clint took her hand, and stood up. “So wise for such a young woman.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “I am older than you.”

Clint shrugged a shoulder. “No one would ever believe you, so I’ve gotta pretend I’m older.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Go have a shower before you see him.”

“Yes ma’am,” he offered her a salute before going to take a shower.

 

_Four months, two weeks._

_Seven fourteen p.m._

 

“Pizza delivery!” Clint called as he opened the door to his apartment, five pizza boxes in hand. He closed the door behind him, curious at the lack of fiancé or dog answering the door. He walked into the apartment, and put the pizzas on the kitchen table. He narrowed his eyes at the fist-shaped dents in the table, before turning to the couch, where he could see two brunette heads.

“Hey Bucky, Kate, what’s with the table?” he asked, walking over to them. Lucky was laying at their feet, chewing on some pizza. Bucky was staring at the television, while Kate turned to Clint and raised an eyebrow at him. Both were dressed in their pyjamas. “What?”

Kate shook her head, standing up and pushing at Clint’s shoulder. “That’s for not being my backup.”

“Backup? What.. oh, crap. Sorry, I got sent on a mission.”

“You volunteered,” Kate shook her head. “Lucky, come on. We’re spending the night at the Tower. And you,” she poked a finger in Clint’s chest. “You have some making up to do.”

She looked pointedly at Bucky, who was still staring at the television. Kate and Lucky left, with Kate taking the two top boxes of pizza with her.

Clint stood to the side of the couch, leaning against the wall next to his window. He watched Bucky, whose only movement was to blink.

“Two months, one week, two days.” Bucky broke the silence.

“What?”

“Since we stood on top of the Tower, and I admitted to my mistake. It took me three days to figure it out.  It’s been two weeks since whatever you did, or I assume it’s been two weeks, since that’s when you started to act strange,” Bucky turned to look at Clint. “So? You _never_ volunteer for a stake-out without me, so I can only assume that whatever it did meant you wanted nothing to do with me, and would be willing to go on a _stakeout_ in order to get away from me. Again, I’m only assuming, since you won’t talk to me.”

Clint ran a hand through his hair, pushing it off of his face. _And when did it get long enough that I have to push it out of my face? Not relevant to the point at hand. Focus, Barton._

“I.. ah, crap. I just,” Clint shook his head, but kept his eyes on Bucky. _I owe him that._ He blew a breath out through his nose, and began absentmindedly twisting the ring on his finger. “You’ve stuck with me this long. I’d like to think that you know me. The truth is, this is the most healthy, longest relationship I’ve ever been in. And that scares me. Honest to Thor scares me. I’m waiting for it all to fall apart.”

Bucky didn’t even blink in response to Clint’s words, instead looking him in the eyes. “What do you want me to say? Cause I love you. I have for a while now. I asked you to marry me. I am serious about this. I love you, and I want to spend forever with you. I want to see every sunset I can, in your arms or wrapped around you. Go to sleep in your arms. Wake up in your arms. Watch you drink your first coffee in the morning, and your cup of chocolate at night. I’m in love with this amazing man, who sometimes can’t see or acknowledge his own self-worth. I’m here, I’m yours. Please stop doubting me, stop doubting yourself.”

Clint shook his head, slumping down to sit on the ground, back to the wall. “I don’t doubt you. I doubt me. I know me, I know how my relationships work out. They don’t. I’m doing this for your benefit. You don’t want to have the fallout. You don’t deserve it.”

Bucky thought for a moment before responding, thinking over what words to use. “I panicked when I wanted to ask you to marry me. And I hurt you, I understood that, but I couldn’t let that be the end. I wanted to marry you, so I asked you, and you said yes. And we will get married. I’m not leaving you. You make me happier than I have been in years. Hell,” Bucky ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. “I’m happier than I’ve ever been. And I will not let you leave because of your past relationship failures. They’ve led you to me, so I am thankful for each of them. They taught you something, which made you the man I love.”

 _Time to break his heart,_ Clint thought, bracing himself for what he was about to tell Bucky. “Two weeks ago, I ran into an ex. Someone I’d rather I never see again. She was my everything for a while, but it didn’t work out. Long, complicated story there. Two weeks ago, when we saw each other, she kissed me, and I kissed her back. It wasn’t until she took a breath that I realised what I was doing and pushed her away. The worst part was, the entire time I was kissing her, I was thinking about you.” Clint looked away from Bucky, not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes. Clint looked at his ring, wondering if he would still be wearing it when the night was over. “Since then, I’ve wanted to tell you, but my past and my future don’t cooperate. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone, and in an attempt to stop this from coming between us, I let it.”

Clint let the words finish, watching his ring catch the light of the sunset filtering in through the window.

“You kissed an ex,” Bucky spoke after a minute. Clint nodded, still not looking up. That was, until Bucky began laughing. Clint looked up to see him shaking his head, laughing.

“I’m confused,” Clint admitted. Bucky stood up, shaking his head as he sat down opposite Clint.

“Clint, since we’ve been engaged, I’ve kissed dozens of people.”

“But those were for ops,” Clint protested. Bucky shook his head, and held out his hand, palm up..

“I’ve kissed dozens of people, but none of them were you. You were thinking about me while kissing this woman. If you tell me that there’s nothing more to it than that, then that’s good enough for me.”

Clint looked from the hand, to Bucky’s face. “That simple.”

“That simple.”

“What happened to your 1940s sensibilities?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Clint. “I’m engaged to a man. I think my ‘1940s sensibilities’,” he used air quotes here, “are long gone.”

Clint laughed at that, reaching out for Bucky’s hand with his left one. Bucky offered his left hand, and Clint brought the metal to his lips and pressed a kiss there.

“I don’t deserve you,” he whispered against Bucky’s hand.

“We don’t deserve each other,” Bucky added. “But we’re going to spend our lives proving each other wrong. Assuming you’ll let me.”

Clint reached out to Bucky’s face, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I’ll let you do anything,” Clint whispered against Bucky’s lips. Bucky shook his head, but stayed in close proximity to Clint’s lips.

“Dangerous words Barton, hope you are prepared to live with the consequences.”

“I think I’ll manage.”

 

_Four months, one week, six days._

_One thirteen a.m_

 

“So, those dents on my kitchen table are yours, right?” Clint asked, running a hand through Bucky’s hair. Bucky hummed from his position, head resting on Clint’s chest.

“I’ll get them fixed in the morning,” Clint stated. Bucky snorted a laugh. “What?”

“You won’t get it fixed in the morning,” Bucky answered. “Knowing you, you’ll leave them there as a memento.”

Clint stayed silent, causing Bucky to push up to look down at Clint. “You’re going to leave them there as a memento, aren’t you?”

“Well, I did leave the arrow and bullet holes up from that time-” Clint started, but Bucky stopped him with a kiss.

 

_Four months, three days._

 

“Name change?” Bucky asked, scrolling through a tablet which had been loaded by Pepper with ‘Everything you’ll need to discuss and prepare before you get married.’

(Bucky and Clint had given her a week’s work as personal assistant each in thanks; Pepper had chosen the weeks well, choosing dates where she could use an intimidating presence offering her guests coffee. She enjoyed having trained S.H.I.E.L.D agents as personal assistants sometimes.)

“What?” Clint asked, from his position on the floor doing push-ups with Bucky on his back. (‘Not everyone had a serum keeping them in shape Barnes. Some of us earned our muscles the hard way.’ That comment had caused a competition which Bucky had quickly won. The wager had been for the loser to do push ups with the other on their back. Neither particularly saw it as losing.)

“Says here we have the option to change our name upon marriage,” Bucky read.

Clint hummed, blowing his hair out of his face. (He still hadn’t had it cut, and it now fell past his nose, almost reaching his lips. The decision to not cut his hair may or may not have been due to _someone_ mentioning how hot he found the lounger hair.)  “Yeah, that’s a thing that happens. Haven’t given it much thought. You?” (Clint spoke in single words, on each down portion of his push up.)

“Can’t say that I have.” Bucky thought for a moment. “James Buchanan Barton. Bucky Barton.”

Clint momentarily lost his balance, before quickly righting himself. “That rolls nicely. Clinton Francis Barnes. Clint Barnes, secret agent.”

“Nice,” Bucky agreed, before thinking it over. “But shouldn’t we be changing so that we have the _same_ surname?”

“Why not both change our names? You become Bucky Barton, I’ll become Clint Barnes. Who says we need to have the same surname?”

Bucky laughed, before stopping. “That would annoy everyone so much. I’m in.”

Clint began to laugh. “Alright, off. I need to laugh.” Bucky obliged, and Clint rolled onto his back, laughing. “Can you imagine Hill? Fury? Hell, even Steve would hate it. Saying Barton, but having you respond. It would annoy so many people.”

Bucky nodded, putting the tablet aside to lay next to Clint. “You up for it? Becoming Mr Barnes?”

Clint smiled up at Bucky. “You up for becoming Mr Barton?”

“Nothing I’d rather be,” Bucky replied, leaning down to kiss Clint.

When they pulled apart, Clint groaned. “Name changes are gonna require paperwork.”

Bucky retrieved the tablet, and clicked the link on it. “Two pages; FRIDAY can do the rest apparently.”

“FRIDAY, right,” Clint nodded. (Tony had utilised both A.I’s; JARVIS ran the Avengers side of matters, while FRIDAY ran the corporate side.) “Two pages is not much.”

“Not at all.” Bucky raised an eyebrow at Clint, who nodded.

“Consider it done.”

“Okay,” Bucky tapped on the tablet. “One down, thirty seven to go.”

Clint sighed, dropping onto his back and closing his eyes. “Seriously?”

“What, you thought all you would have to do was turn up on the day?”

“Yes?”

Bucky shook his head, sitting back on an arm. “We still need to decide a day, you know.”

Clint shook his head, bending his knees to do some sit ups. “Does the all-knowing tablet have a suggested time frame?”

“The all-knowing tablet says more than two months, but no upper limit.”

“Hmm,” Clint thought as he did his sit ups, “How about October?”

“Autumn, not close to to winter,” Bucky nodded his head in thought, “just over four months. I like it.”

Clint smiled, moving from sit ups to a plank. “Lock it in.”

Bucky tapped on the tablet. “Obviously we’ll need to check with others about their availability, and other factors. But we have a whole month to work with.”

“Exactly,” Clint agreed, moving from a plank to a handstand seamlessly. Bucky stared at him, smiling.

“I ever mention how much I love the fact that you work out without a shirt?”

“Every time,” Clint smiled.

“Good, keep remembering to not wear a shirt.”

“As always, I aim to please you and only you.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

 

_Three months, six days._

 

“So, Barton, you given any thought to a ring for your better half?”

The pair were sitting in front of a television, playing an intense game of StarkKart. (Mario Kart was banned, for reasons which had been decreed to never be spoken of again.)

Clint shrugged, leaning into the turn. “Not really. Got plenty of time.”

Tony paused the game, turning to face Clint on the couch. “Plenty of time?”

Clint also turned on the couch, sitting cross legged and facing Tony. “Yeah. Over three months. Plenty of time.”

Tony blinked slowly, before shaking his head. “No, no, no.”

“What?”

“First off. Three months, six days. Not exactly worth saying ‘over’ three months. Second,” Tony was ticking off on his fingers as he spoke. “Do you have _any_ idea how long it takes to get a ring?”

“I figured that you’d help with speeding up that process, to be honest.”

“What kind of ring?”

“A wedding ring.”

“Anything else?”

“Gold, I guess.”

“And where is he going to wear it?”

“On his left hand.”

Tony gave Clint a look, waiting for him to understand.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Tony leaned back on the couch, running a hand down his face. “Seriously Barton?” Tony sat up again, before standing to look down at Clint. “He has a metal hand.”

“Your point?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Probably won’t be able to wear a traditional ring.”

Clint blinked, before realising what Tony was getting at. “Aww, brain. I didn’t even think about that. What do I do?”

“Luckily for you, I have given this some thought.”

“You have. Why?”

Tony held out his hands. “You’re my friend, and I want to make sure that I help in any way possible.”

Clint stood up, and jumped over the back of the couch. He rested his hands on the couch, and looked at Tony. “Thank you. What have you come up with?”

Tony gave Clint a smile, before spreading his hands. “JARVIS, if you please.”

In between Tony’s hands, a holographic display showed three ring designs.

Clint jumped onto the back of the couch, and tilted his head at the display. “They look like normal rings.”

Tony smiled, before bring his hands together to manipulate the image. He zoomed in, and brought up another image.

“It’s a blended material. Similar to the one around your finger,” Tony pointed at Clint’s hand; Clint absent mindedly played with the ring on his finger as Tony continued. “We could replace part of Bucky’s finger with the material. It’s the closest to wearing a ring, without wearing a ring.”

“I’d have to ask him about it,” Clint trailed off, before looking at Tony. “How long would it take to make, assuming that he agrees?”

Tony shrugged, wiping the screens away. “Two weeks, could probably do it in a week if necessary. How’s that sound?”

Clint twisted the ring on his finger, thinking it over. “Yeah, that could work.” He jumped off of the couch, offering Tony a smile. “I’m going to go try and sleep. Thank you though.”

Tony nodded, sitting back down on the couch. “Any time. What would you do without me?”

 _What would I do without Tony_ ? Clint thought as he walked to the elevator. _What would I do without Bucky? Or Natasha?_

 

_Three months, four days._

 

“I’m in over my head,” Clint mumbled as he collapsed onto the couch, resting his head on Natasha’s lap. Natasha hummed noncommittally, moving a hand to stroke through his head.

“That has never stopped you from doing anything before,” she commented. He gave a laugh, before sobering again.

“Seriously though. It didn’t even occur to me that he wouldn’t be able to wear a normal wedding ring. Over. My. Head.”

Natasha used her free hand to push Clint so that he lay on his back, facing her. She used that hand to run along his arm, the other continuing to run through his hair. Clint closed his eyes.

“What are you going to do about this?”

Clint blew a breath out of his nose. “Tony offered me some advice.”

“So what is really the matter?”

Clint opened his eyes, and offered Natasha a half smile. “You are the best, you know that right?”

“I am aware, yes,” Natasha smiled in return. This caused Clint to laugh properly, sitting up and leaning his head on her shoulder. Natasha took his hand, holding it in both of hers. “Why are you here?”

“Bucky’s in… I don’t know, S.H.I.E.L.D didn’t tell him before he left.”

“Alaska,” Natasha answered.

“Alaska, right. Of course you know,” Clint sighed. “Bucky’s in Alaska, and I would love nothing more than to talk to him right now, to remind myself that all the stress will be worth it. But I can’t, because we work for the ultimate spy agency.”

“So you went to the next best thing?” Natasha asked. Clint sat up, and wrapped his arms around her neck. She returned the hug instantly.

“You’re my best friend,” Clint said, pressing a kiss to her cheek as they pulled apart. “Not the next best thing. Just a different best thing.”

Natasha smiled, before standing up. “Wait here a minute.”

Clint watched her walk into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. He watched the door, unable to hear any sounds from behind it.

Three minutes later, she walked out, holding a tablet. She walked behind the couch, and pressed a kiss to the top of Clint’s head. “You won’t have long,” she said, handing over the tablet and walking out of her apartment.

Clint looked down at the tablet, where Bucky’s face was blinking back at him, worry etched onto his face.

“Clint? What’s wrong? Natasha said that you needed to talk to me.”

“Aren’t you on a top secret op?”

Bucky shrugged, face beginning to drop some of the worry.

“Top secret, yeah. But Natasha has clearance, apparently. That being said,” he looked to something off screen, before looking back at Clint. “I don’t have long. Everything alright?”

Clint offered him a smile. “I’m fine.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Clint.

“Mostly fine,” Clint offered. Bucky continued his look. “Fine, I’m slightly freaking out. Have we really thought this through properly? We’re spies, what are we-”

“Clint,” Bucky interrupted, waiting for Clint to stop. When he did, Bucky gave him a smile. “Breath, please.” Bucky waited for Clint to breath in and out, before continuing. “What brought this on?”

“You can’t wear a ring,” Clint muttered, not looking at Bucky’s eyes.

“Is that it?”

Clint shook his head. “No, but you don’t have time to listen to everything that’s wrong with me.”

“Clint-” Bucky started, before looking at something off screen. “One minute,” he said, before turning back to Clint. “Clint, I don’t want you worrying about anything until I get back. Okay?”

“Okay,” Clint met Bucky’s eyes, and gave him a smile. “I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask. I’ll be back tomorrow. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Bucky winked, before waving as he disconnected the call. As Clint put the tablet on the table, Natasha re-entered the room, and sat down next to Clint. Clint leant his head on her shoulder.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“Anytime. Movie?”

He smiled, silently thanking whoever it was that ensured that Natasha would become his best friend.

“Sounds perfect.”

 

_Three weeks, three days._

_Ten thirty a.m._

 

With the assistance of FRIDAY, everything was falling into place. In just over three weeks, Clint and Bucky would be married, at one of Tony’s West Coast properties (held under a different name, and with enough land to ensure privacy).

This evening was to be their joint Bachelor party, which would simply be all available Avengers (and friends) on the communal floor, playing StarkKart tournaments and various activities. Not a typical Bachelor party by any definition of the word, but Bucky and Clint were not a typical couple, and neither were their friends.

(The couple had been happy to forgo the party; it was their friends who wanted one. Steve had been the one who ended up asking them.

“A bachelor party. Seriously?”

“Come on Bucky, it’ll be fun.”

“Whenever you say that, I end up in trouble.”

“So you’re in?”

Bucky sighed, before nodding.

“Excellent.”

-

“I’m in.”

“Just like that Barton? No bribery needed?”

“Nah, I’m always up for a party.”

“You slept at the last one.”

Clint shrugged. “I’m always up for one. Doesn’t always mean I’ll get through the whole thing.)

 

They had spent the night before at the tower, enjoying the chance to sleep in without the pressure to be anywhere else by a certain time. And by sleep in, they meant stay in bed wrapped around each other for as long as they could.

[Agent Barnes, Captain Rogers would like a word] JARVIS intoned.

Bucky groaned, sitting up in the bed. Clint sat up with him, tilting his head onto Bucky’s shoulder. They pulled up the sheet to sit over their waist. “Put him through, thank you JARVIS.”

The viewscreen in their bedroom activated (and why there was a viewscreen in their bedroom, neither had a clue, though Bucky supposed it was for moments like this.) Steve, who was dressed in his uniform, shook his head. “I thought that you’d be awake, or at least put on some clothes beforehand.”

Bucky shrugged, “And I thought that you’d be smart enough to realise that calling me at this time _on my day off_ would entail this.”

Steve sighed, actually looking guilty. “I know it’s your day off, and I wouldn’t call you otherwise, but I need you to come in. I need a partner for a four hour op, and it’s you.”

Clint and Bucky shook their heads in unison. Clint answered. “Why’d it take until now to call him in?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D had assigned me a partner, but they’ve been reassigned, leaving me with no other option.”

“When do you leave?” Bucky asked. Clint sat up, turning his head away from the screen.

“You’re not thinking of going, are you?”

Bucky turned his head to answer Clint. “You know I can’t let him go alone.”

Clint sighed, and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “How long’s the assignment Steve?”

“We’ll be home by seven, plenty of time for the party, don’t worry. I won’t lose your fiancé.”

“Better not,” Clint grumbled, while Bucky wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “When do we leave?”

“As soon as I fly over. Thank you Bucky.”

“You owe me ten favours for this.”

“I’ll deduct them from the twenty you owe me,” Steve smiled, before disconnecting the call.

“Jerk,” Bucky mumbled as he got out of the bed and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he returned, Clint had put on some pants, got out Bucky’s uniform, and had a bag packed.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Clint, and pressed a kiss to Clint’s cheek. “And this is why I love you.”

“I’m sure it’s this, and not the good looks and amazing sex,” Clint replied, holding onto Bucky’s arms.

“Hmm, I suppose those are part of it. You heard Steve, I’ll be home by seven,” Bucky let go of Clint to put on his uniform.

“Because we both know Captain America never lies,” Clint replied. Bucky laughed, zipping up his jacket. He walked back over to Clint, and rubbed his arms.

“Try not to have too much fun without me,” Bucky smiled. Clint shrugged.

“I’ll try not to.”

[Captain America is landing the jet on the roof] JARVIS relayed.

“Thanks JARVIS,” Bucky said, before kissing Clint. “See you tonight.”

“You don’t wanna be late, the Ultimate StarkKart tournament is going down. Winner will claim bragging rights forever, apparently.”

“Wouldn’t wanna miss that.”

 

_Three weeks, two days._

_Three forty seven a.m._

 

The mission wasn’t simple, and didn’t finish before two a.m. Bucky refused to check in with S.H.I.E.L.D, signing off on the paperwork electronically. He walked into the communal lounge, seeing the remains of a party. Including a sleeping Clint, wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. Bucky smiled at the sight, walking over and bending down to pick him up.

He made it back to their room before Clint walk up, and lay him down on the bed.

“Wah time?” Clint mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed. Bucky quickly got out of his uniform, and got into bed beside Clint.

“Almost four am,” Bucky whispered into Clint’s ear, rubbing his arm.

“Wha?”

“Go to sleep Clint, we’ll talk in the morning.”

“Alrigh Bucky,” Clint smiled, falling back asleep. Bucky shook his head and pressed a kiss to Clint’s temple before going to sleep himself.

 

_Two weeks, five days, one hour._

_Ten thirty p.m._

 

“I understand that this is going to be difficult for you,” Steve spoke calmly at the head of the table. Tony sat on his right, Natasha next to him. Rhodey sat on his left, with Sam next to him, and Wanda next to Sam. Pietro sat next to his sister, and Bruce sat opposite Pietro. Vision sat at the opposite end of the table to Steve. “But I need you to tell us everything that you can, starting at the beginning.”

“No detail is too small,” Tony reminded them.

Wanda spoke first. “We were on simple recon mission, observe and react if necessary. Rhodes and Wilson stayed at a distance, while I infiltrated.”

“We lost contact,” Sam continued. “Waited the standard hour, then went in. They were waiting for us.”

“Ambush,” Rhodey nodded. “They were waiting, Wanda unconscious on the ground. There was fourteen of them, semi-circle.”

“If you cooperate, no harm will come to you,” Sam quoted, before laughing without humour. “They were telling the truth. None of us were hurt, beyond what was needed to shut down our powers. Wanda unconscious, dampening field in the halls and cell. We had no chance to escape.”

“After a day, Barnes and Barton came in and freed us. They took out the fourteen guards, and we were out. We walked to the quinjet, Barnes and Barton bringing up the rear. It was only when we got onto the quinjet that we realised that they weren’t bringing up the rear.”

“I thought they were silent due to looking out,” Sam shook his head. “Should’ve known. Those two aren’t quiet. As we began scanning for them, we came under fire from multiple angles.”

“I lifted off, and flew back the way we came scanning for them.”

“This is when I regained conscious,” Wanda finished. “I reached out, but could not find them. They were gone, and our foes had heavy artillery incoming. We had to go.”

The table fell silent; Pietro took his sister’s hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

“Any idea who did this?” Bruce asked.

‘“It is hard to imagine it being anyone beyond HYDRA,” Wanda answered. “The base was theirs, and no one likes to play with them.”

“Agreed,” Steve said. “But what else do we have? We can’t rescue when our search area is the globe.”

“We use the scans Rhodey take,” Tony supplied. “Start there. Not many places they could’ve got to before Wanda couldn’t reach them. Draw some circles, expand as required.”

Steve nodded. “Sounds lie a starting point. Three shifts: Tony, Natasha and I will start. Second shift Vision, Sam, Bruce. Third shift, Rhodey, Pietro, Wanda, and Sam. Everyone rest up.” Steve held up a hand before anyone could speak. “We all need to be at the top of our game if we want to find Clint and Bucky. Dismissed.”

Steve stayed sitting at the table as the team left, with Tony and Vision remaining.

“Steve, do you think you should get some rest?” Tony asked. Steve turned to face him.

“I’m fine,” he replied. Tony shook his head.

“No you’re not. He’s your best friend, I can see the nerves in your jaw ticking.” Tony reached out a hand, putting it on Steve’s shoulder. “Swap out with Bruce; you can relieve us on the next shift.” When Steve opened his mouth to respond, Tony shook his head. “You said it yourself, we need to be on the top of our game to find them. Go get some rest.”

Steve put his head in his hands, shaking it. “I won’t be able to sleep though.”

“And you won’t be able to think straight,” Tony said. “Go take a few hours. Punch some bags, run some miles. Come back after you’ve had some time to process. I’ll let you know the second we find anything.”

Steve nodded, looking back at Tony. “You’re right, thank you.”

“Anytime, Steve.”

 

_Four hours._

_Seven thirty p.m._

 

[Avengers, an incoming video message from an unknown source].

The Avengers had spent over two weeks trying to find Clint and Bucky. Every lead was a dead end. Operating without their two snipers (and undoubtedly the hearts of the team) was clearly showing in some of their missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. Tension was running high, and this was their first valid lead.

“Show it in the meeting room,” Steve said. Not a minute later, the team were all there, ready to watch the message.

Steve turned to Tony, who gave a nod. Steve then turned to face the screen. “Show us, JARVIS.”

 

[Avengers] the screen was black, a disguised voice speaking. Tony was typing away on a holographic screen. [We have something of yours.] The screen showed an unconscious Bucky, tied to a chair. This screen then split in half; next to the video of Bucky, a picture of an unconscious Clint was shown, tied down on a table. Neither man was in a good way. [They have been most cooperative, however I am unsure as to how much longer they will be of use to us.] The videos zoomed in, to show that they were both breathing, but their eyes were not moving. [I would say, a day. For the return of your people, we would appreciate a donation. A significant donation of goods which we would be unable to procure without your aid. Details will be attached. I look forward to your reply.]

 

[That is the end of the message], JARVIS supplied, turning off the screen. Steve turned around to face the team; five faces were drained of colour, Natasha and Thor were both visibly shaking, Vision was impassive, and Tony was typing away.

“Tony?” Steve asked. Tony continued to type, before smiling at Steve.

“Got it,” he threw up a map in the centre of the table. “Fifteen minutes at max speed. Typical compound, five floors, two underground. We’ll get a better scan when we’re closer.”

“Good job,” Steve turned to face the rest of the table. “If you’d rather sit this one out, I understand. Anyone who wants to come, we leave in ten.”

 

_Three hours._

_Eight thirty p.m._

 

The base was easy to spot; it was in flames by the time the quinjet flew over. Bruce flew the quinjet as the other all exited, rushing to find their teammates. (And all hoping that they weren’t inside the burning building.) They split up into pairs, exploring the grounds.

“Hey Cap, Tony,” a body waved, sitting on the ground with another body slumped over his shoulder. Tony and Steve were the ones to find Clint and Bucky; Tony landed, and lifted the faceplate.

“Hey Barton, what’s happening?” Tony asked. Clint squinted at him, turning his head to the side.

“Do you mind not whispering?” Clint yelled.

“He’s not whispering,” Bucky mumbled, lifting his head and squinting at Steve. “Hey Stevie, I hope you’re not a figment of our imagination.”

“Bucky,” Steve ran over, and knelt down to hug his friend. “You alright?”

“Am I alright he asks,” Bucky shook his head, holding a hand out. “Mind helping me stand up? The arm’s fried, going to need a hard reboot. Broke my right leg too, the bastards. It’ll heal up within the hour.”

Steve helped Bucky up. Clint stood up, narrowing his eyes at everyone. “Why isn’t anyone talking?”

Tony turned to Bucky. “What’s up with Barton?”

“They wrecked his ears,” Bucky explained. “And I’m pretty sure something’s broken, but it’s hard to ask him.”

“I’m fine,” Clint called out. “Not that anyone’s asking.”

“Team, we have them,” Steve said into the comms. A second later, a red and blue blur appeared, Wanda and Pietro going straight to Clint.

Wanda looked at him, before helping him to stand. “His left leg is broken, and both his ankles at the least. Pietro, help.”

Pietro stood on Clint’s other side, holding him up.

“Twins, I’m fine,” Clint said, still talking loudly. “Don’t need your help.”

“Yes you do old man,” Pietro answered. Clint hit Pietro lightly on the head.

“Don’t mumble.”

“I didn’t?” Pietro turned to face everyone else. “Did I?”

“No you didn’t,” Steve said. The rest of the team had made their way over, and were looking at Bucky and Clint with relief in their eyes.

“So many people, just for us?” Bucky laughed from Steve’s side. “You shouldn’t have.”

“What happened?” Natasha asked him. Bucky’s eyes went dark.

“They made us both think the other was dead. Can’t speak for Clint, but they broke my bones daily. Pretty sure they took my blood as well. Also tried to wreck my arm; they only achieved that earlier today.”

“And the fire?” Rhodey asked.

Bucky pointed to Clint. “That was him. I just took advantage to get out, and found this guy sitting on the ground. You lot came along an hour later.”

“What the hell?” Clint asked, head not stopping turning around. Wanda put her free hand on Clint’s face, and looked into his eyes, eyes glowing red. “I’m deaf?” Clint asked a moment later. Wanda nodded in reply.

“Bruce, can you bring in the quinjet?” Steve said. A minute later, the quinjet landed, and the team climbed on. Natasha and Wanda tended to Clint’s injuries, while Bucky glared at anyone who tried to touch him.

“I’ll be fine,” he mumbled as the quinjet flew towards the Tower. “They’ll heal soon. What day is it?”

“Friday,” Steve answered, sitting across from Bucky. Bucky’s eyes widened, and he turned to look at Clint. “Friday.”

Clint’s eyes locked with Bucky’s, and he offered him a smile. “I’m supposed to be married to him right now.”

“We can change the date easy enough,” Steve put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky watched Clint pull faces as Natasha cleaned his hands of blood.

“Hold that thought,” Bucky stood up, and walked to Tony. “You got a tablet?”

Tony pulled one from the storage compartment under the flight controls, and handed it to Bucky.

“Thanks.” He walked over to Clint. “Mind if I have a moment with him?”

Wanda and Natasha gave him matching raised eyebrows.

“You two are creepy,” Bucky commented. The two women shared a smile, before walking away to give the pair some privacy.

(Or as much privacy as you could in the quinjet.”

“Hey Bucky,” Clint smiled. “I can’t hear what you say.”

Bucky smiled, and turned on the tablet as he sat opposite Clint. _“That’s what this is for.”_ He wrote on the tablet, before turning it to face Clint.

“Smart. What you need?”

Bucky wrote some more. _“It’s our wedding day.”_

“Is it?”

_“Well, the ceremony would’ve been five hours ago. We should’ve been married for five hours by now.”_

Clint looked down at his left hand, before lifting it to show Bucky. Clint’s finger was bent in several places it shouldn’t be, but the ring was still there. “Couldn’t get it off. Even after they broke my finger five times, it stayed on.”

Bucky reached out for Clint’s hand, and held it softly as he pressed a kiss to the ring. _“Unbreakable. Just like you. Love you soo much. Wish you were my husband right now.”_

“Why can’t we?” Bucky narrowed his eyes, and Clint continued. “Well, what’s stopping us from getting married once we get back to the tower? I assume everything’s in place for it to be legally binding.”

 _“Let me check,”_ Bucky smiled, before walking over to Tony. “Can we talk to FRIDAY here?”

“Of course,” Tony looked up at Bucky and raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I need to ask her something.”

Tony typed some things, and activated a channel. “FRIDAY, look alive.”

[I can’t look alive, boss. I am an artificial intelligence; by definition, I am not alive.]

“Why did I ever think it was a good idea to programm such a sassy A.I?” Tony asked Bucky, before shaking his head. “Bucky has a question for you.”

[Shoot, Bucky.]

Bucky smiled. He liked FRIDAY’s personality. “Anything stopping me and Clint from getting married back at the tower this evening?”

The quinjet fell silent, everyone having heard what Bucky had said.

[I believe so, Bucky. If you would like, I can inform all invitees who are not currently at the Tower to make their way here ASAP.]

“That’d be great FRIDAY. You’re the best.”

[Thank you.]

Bucky turned to see the Avengers looking at him. “What? We were going to get married today anyway.”

“Does Clint know?” Sam asked. Bucky wrote on the tablet in his hand, before showing it to Clint.

_“Wanna get married back at the Tower?”_

“Tonight?” Clint asked; Bucky nodded. Clint smiled widely. “Hell yes.”

“Bucky, a word?” Steve said. Bucky offered Clint a face, causing him to laugh.

 _“Get fixed up,”_ he wrote, before walking over to Steve, who had a serious expression on his face.

“What’s up?” Bucky asked.

“You sure you’re doing the right thing?” Steve asked, a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“We were going to do it anyway. May as well keeep the date, do it now. Everyone’s here anyway.”

“After what you’ve both just been through? Which only the two of you know the extent of, but the evidence speaks for itself.” Steve waved at Bucky’s injuries, before waving at Clint. “Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer-”

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Bucky started, and Steve dropped the hand off of Bucky’s shoulder. “If you finish that sentence with anything other than ‘That sounds perfect. I’ll help to get everything set up right away’, I will not be held accountable for my actions.”

Steve took a deep breath before smiling at Bucky. “That sounds perfect. I’ll get everything set up right away.”

“Good man, knew I could count on you.” Bucky smiled, before going back to Clint.

 _“All good,”_ he told Clint. Clint smiled.

“Awesome,” he drawled.

“We gave him painkillers,” Natasha explained. “He’ll be right in an hour.”

“Awesome. We have a wedding to get to.”

 

~~~~~

  
**MEMO TO ALL AGENTS RE: AGENT BARTON AND STAKE-OUT OPERATIONS.**

**PREPARED BY ASSISTANT DIRECTOR HILL.**

**Agent Barton is not to be sent on stake-outs without volunteering.**

**Responses to his assignments have included:**

**-Singing nothing but Taylor Swift and Adele non-stop for the duration of the op.**

**-Tapping out Morse Code nonsense.**

**-’Forgetting’ that he has backup.**

**-’Forgetting’ to extract** **_with_ ** **the backup.**

**-Taking long showers with the comms on.**

**-Undertaking various** **_activities_ ** **with the comms on.**

**-Watching movies with the comms on (and crying/yelling at said movies)**

**-’Forgetting’ that check-in was at four a.m, and not three fifty six a.m, or five fourteen a.m.**

**-Getting philosophical at two thirty seven a.m. (No one wants to think about tadpoles at two thirty seven a.m. No one.)**

**ANY AGENT WHO ASSIGNS BARTON TO A STAKE-OUT DOES SO AT THEIR OWN RISK. S.H.I.E.L.D TAKES NO RESPONSIBILITY.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I apologise for the roller coaster of emotions. I hope I balanced out the angst with enough happiness.  
> So, instead of a new story this weeks, I decided to use this weeks plot (set at the full moon), to fuel chapter two, with the view of ending it with a moonlight wedding.  
> And then plot happened.  
> The wedding will happen, I just wanted to give it enough work to make it right.
> 
> ~Shameless self promotion~  
> If you want to see a new story, I've started a new story. 'I don't wanna date anyone', featuring:  
> -international model Bucky.  
> -pizza dog.  
> -fake relationship.  
> -AU-modern setting.
> 
> The wedding should be done over the weekend. See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> So, that got out of hand quickly.  
> (Where did six thousand words come from?????)  
> Part two will come soon.


End file.
